


Introduction to Dawn

by RedInkBOBOMB



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Comedy, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInkBOBOMB/pseuds/RedInkBOBOMB
Summary: In a life without Bella Swan, the only boundary between two clans is Jacob Black--heir to the Alpha title even though he cannot take the form of a wolf.  What sort of fate lies to this boy, whose heart is slowly being drawn to the least likely Pale One of all?  Does this path to Emmett hold some light for the future, or, are they all just fucked?





	1. Interlude

I, Jacob Ephraim Black, swear by my name that I didn’t mean for this all to happen. From day one everything went as wrong as the fates would allow. I kept losing control with every moment I spent near him. Them, actually, for the legends are fricking true. And I just let everything I cared for fall to shit. But, if it were anyone else would they know what to choose either?

Blood or stone? I now watch as both wage scales in my honor and I can’t help but believe that my choice will not make a difference. Can I really cast either away with no disdain for the other? I hold the answer close to my heart as they line up for war.


	2. Yellow Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's been noticed, despite his best efforts to be a ghost.

The effects of life are always the hardest to cope with when they happen to someone you love. I never expected my dad to go so soon. The cops called it a freak accident, saying that the car wasn’t damaged in a way that would cause it to erupt into flames so high. My dad and Harry Clearwater were lost and three months later I was expected to move on. I did not, would not, though I tried to be as meek as possible about how it appeared to affect me. 

With my sisters living so far away, Charlie Swan offered his home to me with quickness and sincerity. He already had a spare room in his home, empty save for the yellow paint that gave away it’s would-be form of a nursery. If anyone knew how I was feeling it’d be Mr. Swan. Loss etched his life twice, with his daughter and his wife. He said Renee is happy now, but that doesn’t help the loneliness in his eyes.

My stuff fit into the room pretty well. I couldn’t complain about anything else, really. I tried to keep tidy and quiet, but it feel like Charlie thought something is wrong with me. It could be the fact that I cropped all my hair off that gave him suspicion. I'll admit, it was sudden, but I just didn’t want the reminder anymore. It was my dad who encouraged me to keep its length. With all that changed, what was the difference?

Being that I lived in Forks, I had to start my freshman year there instead of going to the school on the Res. That was just another part of trying to be yielding to everything. My first day had started out well enough. I did well enough to get by with introductions and first day assignments. I was so transparent I could suffer silently enough. It was all smooth sailing until Lunch rolled in. I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching me. The upperclassman girls’ near me kept whispering something about “Him” and when I would look at them they’d turn away. I had to turn my head to realize they weren’t just talking about me. 

His stare almost cut me open.


	3. Stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along with relaxing himself back in La Push, Jacob discovers the name of the golden-eyed strangers.

From far away, his gaze was the only thing I was focused on. The buttery hue pulled at me in a way I couldn’t explain. It was like something within latched on to his look and let it set me fire. I quickly turned away, irked by the intrusion upon me. I didn’t need this, especially on my first day. I was so repelled I took my tray to the garbage and spent the rest of lunch near my locker. The bell rang and I was given a sense of freedom, thinking that I would never have to interact with this mysterious person ever again.

I went through the rest of the day feeling sunburned--red and raw from what was probably only a passing glance. My irritability lasted well into the day, and I was not so vigilant on who could tell how I was feeling.

“Jacob,” 

Charlie’s voice broke me out of my haze, causing me to look up at him. He was holding a box of pizza. Normally, Sue Clearwater would bring a few casserole dishes for the week. She had to take on more hours at work after Harry died, so it was less of an occurrence. 

“Cheese or pepperoni?” Charlie asked, setting the box down on the coffee table before me. I wasn’t that hungry so I opened whatever box my hand landed on and took a piece. Charlie sat down and flipped on a game. It was quiet for a while, but, I had the feeling that Charlie had something on his chest. He let me dig into my second slice of pizza before he began to speak.

“Jake, I know that you’ve been stressed after all that has happened. I mean, I still miss your father too, he was a good man. But, I don’t want to lose you to your grief.” I looked up at the man and saw raw concern and sadness. This wasn’t just about today...this was a long time coming. Guilt instantly shaded my cheeks. I’d forgotten that Charlie cared as much as my family did--he was family. “I know it’s hard, but I want you to be able to talk...when you’re ready,” he added. I was grateful and couldn’t help the tears that spilled down my face. Things wouldn’t instantly be fixed, but it was a start.

###

My locker was anything but a safe haven. The halls were always crowded, for such a small town. I tried to stay off the radar, but my gig was inevitably going to be shut down. 

“Hey, you’re from the Reservation, right?”

I looked to my left to see a small person with wide eyes. She seemed nice enough and, past her, I could see a group of others. I inhaled, pulling a smile from nothing to reply. 

“Yeah. What’s up?” My voice cracked, but she only giggled. 

“A few friends and I are going to the beach out there this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to come along, maybe be a tour guide? I’m Keisha, by the way.” She held out her hand and I took it rather clumsily. “I’m Jacob, but you can call me Jake,” I replied, scratching the nape of my neck nervously. “I’d be glad to come along. I can invite some of my friends.” I suggested. Keisha responded happily to that, but as we walked I noticed him, again. This time he was laughing my direction, looking directly at me! He was only accompanied by some wild-haired boy who seemed more sullen than I could ever be. They both looked so pale, it was eerie. I choked down my yearning to put my foot down his throat and just moved on. I thought that’d be the end of it if I just let things be.

###

The water was warmer than I remembered, or, maybe I was just a little colder. Either way, this trip turned out to be a great idea. I’d let Charlie know I would be spending the weekend on the Reservation and he was all for it. The Forks kids ended up being pretty cool. I learned that Keisha was dating Dave, J.V. quarterback and goofball. Michelle, a sporty girl, was with Amy and Todd was the group third wheel. It was nice to be able to laugh and joke around with people my own age. 

“Jake, how come you haven’t started macking on some ladies, bro?” Dave asked, earning a mild slap from Keisha who was perched on his lap. I shrugged, throwing another piece of driftwood into the blue fire. “You guys know that Cullen has an eye on him.”

My attention picked up to Todd, whose eyebrow raised up at my actions. He sipped on his cup of coffee before answering my silent query. “The Cullens. The weirdly beautiful people who sit at one end of the cafeteria and drive Porsche convertibles? There’s the quiet one, the one who is permanently rigid, the girl who walks like she’s dancing… but you caught the attention of the one we don’t know much about.” 

“Knock it off.” Michelle blurted, causing the rest of us to laugh. Mine was dyed with nervousness. “But, yeah Jake,” she continued, “, those are the extremely snobby kids that no one talks to. And the one that Todd is talking about is Emmett, the huge one. Everyone thinks he’s gay, but no one has the guts to ask. Maybe we should use you as a test subject.” she laughed, seeming a little mean. I mentally noted to not hang out with Michelle. But her words, as well as Todd’s, did ring with a little sense. 

I was still in thoughts when Leah and Seth came around. I would have invited Embry and Quill, but it just didn’t feel right. For the rest of the night, I was only concerned with having fun, with the picture of Emmett Cullen’s eyes gleaming in the back of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to be writing this. Thanks for the read and support. Comment below and tell me what you like about the fic.


End file.
